


Playtime

by spnblack



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil1 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collar, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light BDSM, Punishment, Reward, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strap-On, Sub Gabriel, Tease&Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: "We will get you a collar tomorrow and a leash. The pet shop is just around the corner,"she laughed and pulled him into the bedroom."Honey!" Gabriel exclaimed indignantly."What? Never heard of Petplay?"





	1. Chapter 1

 

Eva was doing the laundry hanging up when she heard Gabriel shout.

"Honey?"

"Gabriel?"

A few moments later, Gabe came with her laptop and dropped onto the bed.

She raised her eyebrows questioningly and reached for his outstretched hand to lay beside him.

"What are you doing again, I have to get a decent virus killer!"

Of course, Gabriel looked at porn again and Eva let out a suspiciously sigh.

"Oh Baby," he laughed a bit condescendingly and shook his head. "Look at this."

He nodded at the screen and Eva looked in disbelief.

"Good lord!"

"It's a bit hard, I admit that."

"Do you want to lick my boots? Although, I have to wear boots first."

Grinning, she wanted to rise again, but her husband held her back and after a few moments he paused the clip.

 

For a long time he had thought about how to explain Eve what was going on in his head.

Better to say, for half a year, just before Christmas, when they came across it more or less by accident.

In the long dry spell in which they were separated, he had time to think in America, had researched a lot and put together his own concept, and now he wanted to tell Eva.

With a beating heart, not knowing how she would react, he turned on his back and took her hands in his.

"Our sex life is absolutely unbelievable, you know that," he began, looking her in the eyes.

"But?"

Gabe took a deep breath and continued. "I love it, no, I'm crazy about it, if you dominate me sometimes, I enjoy every second, if you tie me to the bed and I'm defenseless,

I'd like to ... so ... I ... if you also and ..."

Suddenly, he started to stutter and his courage left him as she looked at him so piercingly.

Slightly helpless, he looked to the side and considered how he should proceed further.

Talking ... selling things to people ... he could, but besides his wife, he sometimes felt a bit tiny.

He had briefly to smile, because that's what it was all about.

Sometimes, she made him speechless with her manner.

Maybe he should just push her into the cold water and see if she wanted to swim.

That both were not just on vanilla sex was clear.

But Gabriel was a little scared that maybe would go too fast.

On the other hand ... she could not say more than ‚no‘, and he did not want to worry about the ‚what would it be like if …‘ right now.

 

Eva did not often see Gabriel speechless. On the contrary, he always had an answer to everything.

But she knew what he was getting at. She, too, had not left the subject of that time, so she was glad that he felt the same way and that he brought it up again.

A hot shower hit her and her heart rate doubled.

Naturally, she liked being in bed the one who rules the roost.

There was nothing better for her than to give Gabriel pleasure and satisfaction.

To see the sparkle in his eyes and to know that she was responsible.

To have control over his sensations and that feeling when he melted under her hands.

 

"Look at this," her husband said quietly, opening a few pages on the laptop.

With wide eyes Eva scanned the lines and swallowed hard, felt the heat rising and looked at Gabriel questioningly.

‚BDSM: BD stands for bondage and discipline, DS stands for dominance and submission and SM stands for sadism and masochism.‘

But the subject also involved some pain and Eva did not want to hurt Gabriel.

Now and then a slap on the butt, yes, but rather lovingly.

Eve was torn from her thoughts as Gabriel nudged her and looked at her expectantly.

"Gabe, I can not and will not hurt you!"

"It's about the right mix of pain and pleasure," he replied mischievously, pushing the laptop aside.

He took her in his arms, stroking her cheek.

"I ...", she murmured and put her head on his chest so as not to have to look at him.

"I have to rethink that first."

"I know, I took you just a bit by surprise," he grinned, turning to face her again. "I've saved a few pages, read them through. The whole thing is about trust, and I trust you, and hopefully you, too, and we certainly will not do anything where we are not both 100% sure."

"You have a lot of thoughts about it," his wife smirked and he nodded silently.

 

A few days later both sat at dinner ...

"I've looked through all your information and learned a lot about it."

She sipped on her wineglass and went back to the food.

_‚And she does it again. Do not let me die dumb!'_

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and made a questioning gesture.

"And?"

"I'm ready to give it a try," she answered and a wave of excitement rushed through her body as Gabriel squeezed her hand.

By now she knew him long enough to know that there was a thought behind it, the thought of pushing her a little. Gabriel was an actor, actually the complete opposite of her.

Eva was always shy, eager to stay in the background and not attract attention.

It had changed a lot since she was with Gabe and part of the SPN family. Otherwise, she would not survive, if she was at the conventions and standing on stage, or just chatting with the upset crowd.

Nevertheless, she was scared. Scared to dissolve. Scared to make a fool of herself ... though ... Gabriel did not make it difficult for her to open up.

Eva did not have to be embarrassed by him, and basically, she knew that too.

She trusted him from the bottom of her heart.

"Well, we'll talk in detail about what's okay and what's not going on," Eva said as they cleared the table.

"Yes Mistress."

"This, for example," she ansered with a grin and shook her head.

"I want a collar."

"Yes?"

"Yes, to set the limits. To remember when and especially when we are not in our roles.

I do not want it mixed up with our relationship," Gabriel replied, putting the dried plate back in the cupboard.

"Good argument."

"Baby, thank you for doing that to me, it's been in my mind for a long time."

Lovingly he took her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"I will strive to be a good dome and respond to you as best I can."

"And I will strive to be a good sub and to fulfill your wishes."

"You do that all the time," she smirked, snuggling against him.

Gabriel fell a stone from his heart and he sighed deeply before giving her a gentle kiss.

"When do we begin?"

"We will get you a collar tomorrow and a leash. The pet shop is just around the corner," she laughed and pulled him into the bedroom.

"Honey!" He exclaimed indignantly.

"What? Never heard of Petplay?"


	2. Chapter 2

For the thirteenth time in this hour, Eva looked at the clock in the kitchen and time just did not pass until the well-deserved end of work.

In the early afternoon she got a text message from her husband.

Just a picture of the long-awaited package.

Gabriel was exited, too. Again and again he opened the door to Eva's conservatory and peered out the window to see, if she finally came home from work.

He decided to take another shower and did it very conscientiously.

Hygiene was very important to both of them and what they did to each other would make them feel uncomfortable, if they did not.

_,Finally'_

"Hey Honey," Gabriel greeted her excitedly with a kiss.

After Eva had taken a short shower to wash the smell of the kitchen, they immediately moved into the bedroom, where even the little package was lying on the bed, in the midst of three roses.  

"You little romantic," she grinned and took him in a hug.

Gabriel took the package and opened it carefully. It was not just the necklace that fell on the bed, but also a matching bracelet. Who knows, maybe both of them came up with it at some point and not everybody should realized that Gabe was wearing a neckband.

Both were of simple but classy dark brown leather with small engravings and a gold metal ring on the front.

Gabriel grabbed both and put them in her hands.

Almost reverently, she ran her fingers over the soft leather.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked again, looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes," she replied determinedly, took another deep breath and smiled at him.

"What is your Safeword?"

"Wings."

"Any one of us can get out at any time by saying the Safeword and then we're Gabriel and Eva again, and no one is obliged to explain."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gabe," she replied before closing the collar around his neck.

 

Role reversal. Gabriel loved to talk in bed. Actually, Gabriel kept talking and Eva was the one who had to stop him from time to time, but this energy that Gabriel had was admirable.

Now Eva had to take over the talking and Gabriel remained silent.

"I do not want your hectic everyday life here, throw your anger out of your head.

Here you are mine. From now on you only talk, if I ask you something.

Take off your clothes, eyes to me and you will not touch yourself unless I demand it.

Because that here," she reached into his crotch, "belong to me and I decide when, if and how you will be touched. Do you understand me?"

Eva spoke in a low but steady voice and then sat down on the chair.

"Yes, my love," he replied humbly, which made Eva smile inwardly.

The moon shone through the window and with the small bedside lamp it gave a beautiful light.

His eyes sparkled even more than usual as he slowly undressed.

He stood there with his hands crossed behind his back and did not move.

She took a moment to just look at him and quickly realized, that this made him nervous.

That meant she was on the right way.

What troubles her the most was the fact that she had decided not to kiss him on the mouth, because in principle he was now her slave and she was his mistress, though she would never call him that. Otherwise, she would forget everything around her, if she treated him like her great love, losing control.

That was taboo as long as he was wearing his necklace.

 

Her fingertips glided gently over his nipples and he clenched his teeth.

Eva let her hands wander deeper without breaking eye contact.

His breathing was faster and he tried not to make a sound.

His body was now covered with goose bumps.

Had Gabriel imagined that? Defenitely yes. It cost him immense effort to stand still when he felt her fingers on his skin and even more overcoming it cost him to shut up.

"Hmm," she hummed as she put both hands on his ass and pressed lightly.

"Are you cold angel?"

"N ... no, my love."

"Take off my clothes, except for the underwear, otherwise do not touch."

He made it fast, his hands trembled slightly and he sighed softly.

"Well done, kneel on the bed, face to the wall," Eva demanded and had to clear her throat, fuck that was hot.

Then she knelt behind him and was silent for a few moments, enjoying the situation.

"Make a pictu ...", he started and lowered his head, sighing as he had just remembered that he had to be quiet.

"I'm sorry, my love," Gabriel murmured and Eva shook her head with a smile.

_‚It's easier than expected‘_

"Talked twice without my permission, bad angel, I have to punish you, you realize that, right? "

There was nothing to hear and Eve bit her lip.

"I do not want to repeat myself."

"Yes, my love."

"But not now …"

 

He felt his wife's fingers wander over his spine and stroke his sides. He arched his back slightly and leaned into the touch, for it just felt wonderful until the next command came.

"Don‘t move."

She put her hands back on his asscheeks and kneaded them, pulling them apart, moaning softly at this sight.

"Hmm," she hummed, biting his ass slightly.

Eva watched with pleasure that her husband had clenched both hands in the sheets, growling softly.

Then she spread his cheeks, licked his entrance and blew over at the next moment.

"Haaa …"

It sounded like a mixture of moaning and whimpering.

"Fucking hot, angel," she whispered and kept going.

He moved again with her, as she made her tongue circle, whereupon she let go of him and heard a frustrated sigh.

Not moving, by the incredible feelings his wife gave him was not easy for Gabe.

But if he wanted more, he had to pull himself together.

A few moments later, she started again and he took a deep breath, but remained calm, bit into the pillow and stifled his sweet sounds. Eva loved his sounds.

"You may speak again."

"Please," he groaned, raising his head and looking over his shoulder.

"Please what?"

"More …"

 

"I've come up with a punishment, you must not come before I let you, we'll work on your self-control today."

Gabriel moaned again in frustration as he heard this punishment, for he was about to explode.

"You know what I have to punish you for?" She said and he nodded. "Say it."

"I may ... I can only speak if you allow me, my love," he whimpered.

"I guarantee you, you will come today as hard as never before."

As she whispered those words in his ear, Gabe bit his lip to keep from moaning loudly.

"Are you ready? Lie down on your back!"

"Yes, my love," he answered in a shaky voice and she handcuffed him.

Eva was completely in love with her husband's cock.

In love with the way he pulsed in her mouth.

In love with the way he twitched when pressing her tongue against the underside.

In love with the way he got harder every time she sucked or dipped her tongue gently into his slit.

 

Gabriel had no idea how much longer he could stand it.

He only trusted that his wife would not kill him.

It was a great feeling and he had been thinking about having a near-orgasm for hours.

It may sound like a reward to everyone else, but it was torture by now. Always up and down and no chance of an end.

The only thing that could save him was if he said the Safeword.

But Eva could wait a long time for that. The sweat ran into his eyes, mingling with tears of despair. His heart was racing and he gasped as if he had asthma.

It was a very instructive half hour. Instructive for Eva, as she learned how far she could go and instructive for her sweetheart because he learned a little self-restraint.

"You're doing very well," she smirked, stroking his cheek.

This half-hour was filled with loud whimpering, groaning, pleadings and curses, as well as spasmodic, almost acrobatic contortions.

"Please ... please," he sobbed and a tear made its way over his cheek.

Wanted or not, it hurt her to see him like that.

But she also knew that not enforcing a rule was worse than not setting any rules.

"I'm near," he moaned, tugging on the cuffs and she stopped.

 

One of the things Eva loved so much about her husband was that he was so sensitive, so receptive to every touch.

Slowly she pressed her finger against his anus, let it slide deeper and Gabriel gasp for air.

Again and again she stroked slowly over his pleasure point but also this time she did not let him come. Frustrated whimpering he threw his head back.

Seeing these visible reactions was captivating and even Eve's heart was racing.

"My love, I can take more, I need more in me, half an hour ago!"

His hips were now constantly moving and taking over.

Fascinated and aroused, Eva watched for a few moments as he bumped against her fingers.

Fuck, that was hot and she too, had to scrape her last bit of self-restraint together.

Eve covered Gabe's mouth with her hand and whispered. "No more word, if you do not want me to stop, do you hear? Keep quiet, the more you move, the slower I will be and the longer it will take before you come, all right?"

Gabriel shook his head and he looked at her wide-eyed.

He shuddered but remained silent, not daring to make a noise.

Eva enjoyed her control and she was proud of Gabriel.

Next, she teased him a little bit with the vibrator. But it did not come to an end.

Gabriel pressed his tied hands against his mouth to keep from screaming.

His mouth moved, but no sounds came out and he tried to beg.

All four fingers were in him, stretching him as far as possible.

"So tight, you feel so good and keep calm, though I know how desperate you want to say something ... I should really reward you for that, right?"

Gabe nodded vigorously and pushed his hips towards her.

"On the other hand, it's just so much fun ..." she murmured and only had a finger in his anus. Gabe closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists.

Her teasing tone made him half insane. It was clear for him, that she enjoed that game.

"Please … I …"

"Please what?"

"So close, please ... let me cum"

"Noted ... and rejected. We've been doing this for only half an hour, you can still take a few rounds. "

So she removed her fingers and watched Gabe, trying to get some friction.

"Please my love ... I can not stand it anymore", he gasped and from his hard penis it dripped like a leaky faucet. Eva smeared his pleasure drops over his twitching, now dark red erection and was close to giving up.

But on the other hand, she made this situation so incredibly horny.

"You can always use your safeword," she said, teasing his prostate again with the vibrator.

 

But even Eva was on the verge of self-control and paused, got something to drink.

Gabriel also took a sip so he would not dry out.

"You think you deserve a reward, after all. Right? ", she grinned and he nodded pleadingly with his eyes.

His hair was wet as well as his skin, a mixture of his pleasure drops, sweat and lube.

Gabriel was shaking all over and the mixture of pain and unbelievable lust seeing in his eyes was a highly erotic sight. How he bit his lips desperately, the little sounds that touched every cell of her body and unwanted tears rolling out of his eyes. Eva enjoyed every single second of it.

"I‘m dying here!"

"You do not die, I will not let that happen."

"They're mine, too," she smiled benevolently, kissing every single tear.

"Tell me what you want."

"Please ... my love ... let me cum, I'll do everything."

"You can come when you want, you do not have to hold back," she whispered as she fastened the strap-on and then entered in a in a single movement.

And now that he had permission to come, there was absolutely no reason to held back.

He screamed out all his pent-up emotions and Eva held his hips tight, squeezing his hand and moaning silently when she succumbed to her climax.

His body trembled and she sank her fingers inside him again.

"Do you want to come again?", She asked and he only nodded.

"Fuck ... fuck ... Jesus ... I ... come on fuck me,"

His scream was so loud it must have been heard by people on the street.

At least Eva's neighbors. Of course, that would result in punishment, but she could not get enough,

if his eyelids flickered slightly and she knew he only saw her through a veil of lust.

Then she released his handcuffs before reentering him.

His whole body shook and Eva had trouble keeping in him.

"Come with me together," she breathed and he dug his fingers deep into her hips. "Look at me!"

There was so much love, trust, and passion in her eyes that his eyes were renewed filled with tears.

"That's it," she smiled, digging her teeth deep into his neck and biting as both arrived at the top of their lust.

Then his body sagged motionless in the bed and he had his eyes closed.

 

"Gabe, are you still with me?"

"..."

"Gabriel?"

Eva lightly patted his face and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ahh ... am I dead? I think I've died and in heaven," he murmured weakly and looked at Eva as she untied the necklace, thanked her quickly, before she made it disappear in the drawer.

"You're not dead, you're alive and I'm still in your ass."

"That was so fucking awesome," he replied with a big grin. "And excuse me for shouting so loud."

"Okay, the important thing is that you enjoyed it," she laughed and helped him on the shaky legs to go under the shower.

"You bit me," he murmured with a frown and looked at the bite in the mirror.

"I marked you. You're mine," Eva grinned, kissing the sore spot.


	3. Chapter 3

Eva remembered the advertisements she had seen on television at night.

Phone sex ads with whip-swinging dominas, who ordered, "Call me!"

Many of her acquaintances made fun of it and she also found this advertising just ridiculous.

That's what she should become? Just because someone else trusted her? Cheap, obscene, independent? No, that was not her world. If she was ever to become a domina, then at least she wanted to change her mind, to find her own way. Frivolity and naivety were and are no contradiction for her, she would like to combine both ...

 

Meanwhile, Eva had collected a lot of reading material in a folder.

Both had spent a lot of time on the internet, Eva even more ...

Gabriel's job was not too difficult, in principle he just had to drop and obey, because she would catch him. She had all the responsibility for her, but she could not say that it had a certain appeal. On the contrary, Eva was looking forward to this task.

‚To dominate means to let him feel that he is loved, to show him where his place is‘, she read on one of the numerous websites she already had.

Gabe had told her what he wanted, she had read in the internet what it was about.

But why? In spite of everything, she asked herself this question.

She made Gabe feel loved, with every fiber of her heart.

Well, both of them had already tried a few roleplaying games, because the charm of trying out something new and getting into other roles turned them both on.

Which was nothing else in her game.

 

Why was she afraid of that?

Probably the fact that she would embarrassed herself.

Of course, Eva has always been one of the commanders, as older of three siblings ... two brothers ... she had to prevail, but there she was a child.

_‚Why or how should I show the limits to an adult human being, punish him?_

_Just because he thinks that I can do this?‘_

Her thoughts flickered and yet came to no common denominator.

It was just a game, a game anyone could leave at any time.

They had talked about their wishes. Eva had told him that she did not want him to kneel before her, that she did not want him to change for her.

She would not call him a slave and would not humiliate him.

After all, Gabriel was her husband. Or maybe she was thinking too much?

"Let's just go, we do not have to set goals, everything will be fine with the times."

Everything was always so easy for Gabriel.

Rules, punishments and rewards must be ...

At the word ‚punishment‘, she has already tensed. How could she do that?

Which punishments? Should she give him a television ban? Sex denial? Spank his ass?

‚A rule that is not enforced is worse than no rule. Because there is nothing that causes more pain to a sub, than a dome, that negligently overlooks her transgressions and does not exercise herrights‘.

 

By now, both of them had played a few times and Eva had to admit that she liked her role more and more. Became safer. In speech and gestures.

And both talk about it later or the next day.

An important point to become aware of their two limits.

And Eva became more and more aware that this dominant part was hidden somewhere inside her, and Gabriel had brought it back.

_‚My shadow sister belongs to me like my arm or my leg‘_

What both did not want was that a situation was misjudged and their relationship suffered, because one of them was personally offended.

They were in a role-playing game at the time and Gabe would agree to be humilated by Eva to some extent, but that inhibition was still to be overcome.

The worst thing would be, if he kept it in their daily lives, and before that, she was always afraid and he could not take her, even though he still claimed the opposite a thousand times. But that was her problem and she could handle it.

Mutual respect and trust have created this experiment.

But how could she pretend that she would respect him, if she let Gabriel kneel?

 

"Be honest with me, tell me your fears and aversions, your desires and your dreams.

Open your mouth, tell me what you want, what you imagine, what you do not want. I am not psychic!"

She enjoyed the power she had over him, she enjoyed his trust in her, and she enjoyed his reactions to everything.

In those moments he was just feeling.

‚He feels pain, fear, joy, pleasure, humility, euphoria, whatever feeling she wants to awaken in him, and nothing else. He thinks about nothing, weighs nothing, decides nothing, does not question anything‘.

"When I'm with you, my head is fine again. The everyday problems are blown away. I'm so thankful that I can be with you and I love it when you say, ‚You‘re mine ... mine alone, and your cock too‘"

Gabriel never called his wife outside of sessions ‚my love‘, but quite by her pet name, which she enjoyed very much.

 

In the next part ...

Their relationship had reached a new level. On this special journey both discovered the other side of the partner

 


End file.
